Dave Mackintosh
|family= }} David "Compact Dynamo" Mackintosh is the current drummer and one of the backup vocalists for DragonForce. Mackintosh is known for being able to play at an extremely fast pace, and is also known to be very consistent throughout tours worldwide. He is also well-known for incorporating extreme metal drumming elements in DragonForce's music, such as blast beats. The band changed their listed genre to 'Extreme Power Metal' upon Mackintosh's arrival to DragonForce prior the Sonic Firestorm release. Mackintosh appeared as a guest drummer in Power Quest's first full-length studio album, Wings of Forever, along with ZP Theart acting as Guest Vocals in Glory Tonight and Follow Your Heart'' of that album. Mackintosh also appeared on The Power Cosmic and Atlantis Ascendant by symphonic metal band Bal-Sagoth. Mackintosh recorded two studio albums with Bal-Sagoth. Dave was influenced by Neil Peart, Mike Portnoy, Tommy Aldridge, Charlie Benante, Ingo Schwichtenberg, Nicko McBrain, Jonny Maudling, Vinnie Paul. Biography Dave "Compact Dynamo" Mackintosh began playing at the tender age of eight, and discovered twin kick drums by twelve. Since then, he knew his musical direction, "Metal"! While performing and recording with plenty of unsigned acts throughout the years, he has gained valuable experience not only in his musicianship, but also in showmanship. His thirst for metal has grown ever more extreme. Only now, after two full length albums with black metal outfit Bal-Sagoth, is Dave able to cope with the extreme speed and intensity of DragonForce! Live and Recording Setup Main Equipment :*Tama Starclassic birch/bubinga, ultraviolet sparkle :*Kicks: 2 x 22″ x 18″ :*Brass snare: 14″ x 5.5″ (main) :*Starclassic maple 14” x 5.5 snare(secondary) :*Toms: 8″, 10″, 12″, 13″, 14″ :*Floor Toms: 16″ & 18″ :*4 x octaban,left side :*4 x octaban, right side :*1 x 20” gong drum :*Double tier, Tama power tower rack, with Tama road pro hardware :*2 x Tama Iron Cobra pedals (rolling glide) :*Roland TD-20bk meshheads and triggers :*Vic Firth 5a extreme hickory sticks and stick bags Meinl Cymbals *14” Soundcaster Fusion Medium Hi Hats. *18” Soundcaster Fusion Medium Crash *10” Soundcaster Fusion Splash *18” Byzance Brilliant China *18” Byzance Rock China *19” MB10 Medium Crash *10” MB10 Splash *18” MB10 Medium Crash *19” MB20 Heavy Crash *18” MB20 Heavy Crash *20” MB20 Heavy Bell Ride *19” Soundcaster Custom Powerful Crash *17” Soundcaster Custom Medium Crash *15” Generation X China Crash *12”/14” Generation X Xtreme Stack Evans Skins :*Toms: g2 coated top heads, g1 clear bottom heads :*Snare: g1 coated / g1 coated with power dot Other Information Other equipment Paiste Cymbals, 1 x 16" power crash, (signature) 2 x 18" power crashes, (signature) 1 x 20" power ride, (signature) 2 x 18" heavy chinas, (signature) 1 x pair 14" heavy hi-hat, (signature) 1 x 10" splash, (rude) 1 x 14” sound edge hi-hat,(rude) 1 x 16” crash/ride,(rude) 1 x 18” crash/ride,(rude) 1 x 20” metal crash,(alpha) 1 x 10” splash, (rude) 2 x 18” power china,(alpha) Tama Starclassic bubinga, ultraviolet sparkle Kicks: 2 x 22" x 18" Brass snare: 14" x 5.5"(main) Starclassic maple 14” x 5.5 snare,(secondary) Toms: 8", 10", 12", 13", 14" Floor Toms: 16" & 18" 4 x octaban,left side 4 x octaban, right side 1 x 20” gong drum Double tier, Tama power tower rack, with Tama road pro hardware 2 x Tama Iron Cobra pedals (rolling glide) Roland TD12 drum module. Vic firth 5a extreme hickory sticks, stick bags Evans skins:toms, g2 coated top heads, g1 clear bottom heads Snare, g1 coated/ g1 coated with power dot Audio Technica Wireless UHF Headset Microphone Gallery MackintoshDave.jpg|Dave. Dave mackintosh.jpg References/External Links :*Dave Mackintosh@DragonForce.com Category:Members